Lucien Lachance (Oblivion)
|(OblivioWiki Merger)}} |birth= |death=3E 433, Applewatch |hidep= |race=Imperial |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |hidec= |era=Third Era |affiliation=*Thieves' Guild (possibly) *Dark Brotherhood }} '''Lucien Lachance' was a male Imperial who was a Speaker of the Black Hand during the waning years of the Third Era. Biography Early life Welcome to the Family It is unknown exactly who Lachance killed in order to gain the attention of the Night Mother, suffice to say, at somepoint in his early life, he committed murder, and later that night was visited by a Speaker of the Black Hand. In the rituals and customs of Dark Brotherhood, Lachance was required to perform a further murder in order to gain membership in the cult. As both a test of Loyalty, and a demonstration of skill, Lachance was allocated a specific target to kill. Again, it unknown who this individual was but once again Lachance did not disappoint. Freelanceing for the Thieves' Guild Despite being a devoted child of Sithis, Lucien was not above taking freelance contracts. At somepoint the Thieves' Guild employed Lucien to rob a museum in Solstheim. Along with guild member Jacques, and fellow Dark Brotherhood member Antoinetta Marie, they planned to carry out the robbery and then meet at an inn in Cyrodiil. It is unknown if the Heist was successful, but both Lucien and Antoinetta returned to Cyrodiil to continue working for the Brotherhood. Recruitment drive Lachance eventually became a Speaker for the illegal, underground society known as The Dark Brotherhood, an assassin's guild. The player can gain entrance into the Dark Brotherhood by committing a murder and sleeping in any isolated room or location that the Dark Brotherhood 'deems secure'. When the player awakens, he or she will be confronted by Lucien Lachance who offers the player the honour of becoming a member of the Dark Brotherhood after completing a test which involves murdering another character named Rufio, who resides at the ironically named "Inn of Ill Omen," north of the town of Bravil. Lachance dwells at Fort Farragut, an abandoned ruin of a fort located northeast of Cheydinhal. During the Dark Brotherhood questline, the player is required to visit Lachance there to receive new orders. Death After learning of the deaths of various Black Hand members, Lachance deduced, correctly, that Ungolim, the Listener of the Black Hand himself was the next target and set out to stop his renegade Silencer from destroying the Dark Brotherhood completely. Lachance arrived in Bravil however, too late. Ungolim lay dead at the foot of the Lucky Old Lady. Lachance angrily confronted his Silencer, and demanded to know why he had betrayed him and the Brotherhood. After seeing the confusion in the Silencer's eyes however, Lucien realised he was mistaken. The Silencer had been tricked into serving the real traitor, who had not died in the Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, but continued to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood by switching Lachance's dead drops. Unfortunately the Black Hand believed Lachance himself was the traitor, and had ordered his execution. Lachance ordered his Silencer to travel to Anvil at once, and lie in wait for the real traitor. Lachance then made his way to Applewatch farm, there he was greeted by the Black Hand. Lachance desperately pleaded his innocence, but the Hand would not listen as they set upon him killing and mutilating his corpse beyond recognition. At one point during the slaughter, Speaker Arquen was said to have feasted on Lachance's entrails. Lachance's naked, mutilated corpse was then strung from the ceiling of the farm house, as a reminder to all who would betray the Dark Brotherhood. Legacy Lucien Lachance was remembered by the Night Mother as a loyal child of Sithis, and the epitome of everything the Dark Brotherhood represents. The Sanctuary in Cheydinhal that had been in his care for many years was entrusted to Arquen, who showed remorse for her part in Lachance's murder, though took solace in the fact that he now served the Dread Father in the Void. Involved Quests *'A Knife in the Dark' *'Purification' *'Affairs of a Wizard' *'Following a Lead' Trivia *It appears that Lucien was originally planned to be a Breton due to his surname sounding to be of Bretonic origin. *He gives you the undead stead Shadowmere after completing a quest for him. *His voice actor also voices Mister Burke in Fallout 3. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' Sources *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' References Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Speakers Category:Deceased individuals Category:Dark Brotherhood members Category:Characters Category:Characters in Oblivion